Time and Time again
by piloneo
Summary: Sequel to Time Catastrophie! Skulker steals 10 year old Danny to use him as bait to lure 14 year old Danny to save...well...himself. If Danny turns himself in, he dies. And if dosen't, he dies. What can ONE halfa do?
1. Return of the Hunter

**2007, The Ghost Zone**

"Did you really think I was afraid of you, Clocky?" Skulker smirked at a certain defeated Time Master.

"I can't believe you did that." Clockwork spat.

"You didn't know I would steal the blue prints of your time staff to make another one that is improved?" Skulker grinned. "And that I'd use it to my advantage and make it so that poor wittle Danny-whammy-woo-woo is on my wally?" He said in a sickining baby tone.

Clockwork growled at Skulker. "You fowl moron. If you do that, the time steam will slowly fall apart! Or worse! Mix!!!"

Skulker shrugged. "And I should care, why?"

"Time is fragile!" Clockwork screamed.

"You just don't want me to hurt your whelp of a godchild." Skulker sneered.

Skulker held up his replica time staff and pressed a red butten. Clockwork disappeared…

The evil mechanical ghost smiled. "Now, to lure my prey to me, I'll put his life on the line…but how?"

Then an evil idea came to him.

* * *

**2003, 10-year-olds**

"So, Danny. What you doing tonight?" Tucker asked his best friend.

"I don't know. Want to hit a movie?" he replied.

"Sounds good to me!" Sam piped up. "I'll buy the snacks if you buy my ticket."

"Ok!" Danny and Tucker smiled.

Just then, a green portal opened up in front of the young famous trio.

"What is that?" Danny gaped as a large arm came out of it.

Danny yelled when the arm grabbed his neck and pulled him inside the portal.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker screamed. The portal started to close. Sam pushed Tucker in before jumping in herself.

The trip was sickening. Millions of different colors swirled around them. And then abruptly, the worm whole spat them up on the pavement.

"Danny!" Sam yelled as soon as she got up.

Tucker, however, was taking in his surroundings. "Hey Sam, wasn't that tree smaller?"

Sam slapped him. "How can you be thinking about trees at a time like this!" she yelled in his ear.

"Hey! I'm just saying!" Tucker defended.

Sam groaned and ran off down the sidewalk, still calling for Danny. Tucker had a time catching up to her.

* * *

**2007, The Ghost Zone**

"Let go of me, you oversized piece of computer junk!" Danny squirmed in Skulker's iron grip.

"No, little punk. I have plans that I need you for." Skulker replied, placing the child in a cage.

"What do you think I am, a hamster?" Danny asked, staring at the water bottle hanging on the side of the cage.

"Shut up, whelp. I have an evil plan to attend to." And with that, Skulker lefted little Danny all alone.

Danny sighed and sat down in the cage, wondering what was going to happen next. He looked around and saw some cool medalions hanging on a wall. They had CW on them...And then he remembered.

* * *

**I know it's a short first chapter, but the other chapters will be longer! I promise!!!**

**Pilo of the WUAC**


	2. Return of the Nicknames!

**2007, Little Danny, aka, Lunar Boy**

Lunar Boy gaped at the medallions as the memories of his older self and older friends came back to him. Why was he just now remembering? He got up and turned back to where that weird man left.

"Oh, you're gonna get it! Nobody can defeat Danny Phantom!!!" He called.

He waited. Skulker returned, giving him an odd look. "How can you know? Danny Phantom is in your future." Skulker stated, caught off guard.

Lunar Boy smirked. "I know. I've been out of my time before now!"

"Is that so." Skulker sneered.

Lunar Boy smirked. "Yes. And I'm smarter than I look." He warned.

Skulker snorted. "A small brat like you, I doubt it. Now shut up while I work." And he left again.

Lunar Boy waited, then smiled to himself. He carefully planed out his next move...

* * *

**2007, 14-year-olds.**

"So, Danny, Tucker. Movie at my place? It is Friday, after all." Sam offered as her, Danny, and Tucker walked to the Nasty Burger.

"Sure!" "I'm in!" chorused the boys.

Sam smirked. "So what do you wa-AH!"

Little Sam: "Sorry Miss!"

Little Tucker: "Sam! Get back here!"

Both Sams, both turning to look at respective Tuckers: "I am here." "Huh?"

"What is all this?" Danny said confusedly, helping Both Sams up. Then he looked at the littler kids closer. "Wait…what are you two doing here? You're supposed to be in your own time!"

Older Tucker squinted at **Little Tucker, aka, Game Boy**. Tucker's memory came back. "WHOA!"

Game Boy winced. "Dude! You spat on me!"

"Sorry", Tucker apologized to himself…literally.

Game Boy wiped his face with his red cap. Tucker frowned. "You really should start wearing a berate."

Game Boy wide eyed Tucker. "Hey! I know you!"

Danny frowned. "If you two are here**, where's mini me**?" (lol)

**Little Sam, aka, Lavender**, waved her arms frantically. "We don't know! A weird green thing appeared in front of us and a large arm grabbed him!"

"What did it look like?" Sam asked, kneeling down.

"It was big." Game Boy replied. "We couldn't see it, it happened so fast!"

"Danny, if it was reaching back in time, it was probably Clockwork! But why?" Tucker said, checking off a list of suspects on his PDA.

"Looks like we're going to find out." Danny said determinedly.

* * *

**The Ghost Zone, Lunar Boy**

"Drats." Skulker cursed under his breath. The whelp was going to come here and he wasn't ready yet. Only one thing to do: Move.

The mechanical maniac **(1)** flew around, gathering all he should need.

"What are you doing? Skulky?"

Skulker turned around to see a certain battered old Fenton Thermos. "Who said that?!"

"Me. Congrats on getting rid of Clocky. But now who am I going to annoy?"

"Why would that concern me?" Skulker sneered testily.

"Because I might be stuck here, but I'm still way more powerful than you. Who can I annoy?"

Skulker then had an idea. "Shut up and I'll tell you."

…

Lunar Boy sighed. The robo-man had to come back before any of his plans could work. Was he doomed or what?

"Hello, ickel-whelpy-poo. I got a play partner for you!" Skulker smugly appeared in the doorway. "I even welted it shut so he won't hurt you!" He smirked.

"Hey! I am not a play toy!!!" came the voice from the thermos.

Danny instantly recognized the voice. "DAN!" he yelled, scooting away from the thermos.

Skulker raised an eyebrow, but tossed the thermos in the cage anyway. Lunar Boy positively screamed.

"Maybe that was a mistake." Skulker groaned as he covered his ears.

* * *

**Of coarse I wasn't going to leave out Dan!!! The next chapter will be chaotic! It will be crazy! It will be...do I smell cookies? **

**(1) Mechanical maniac, say that 15 times fast!**

**Pilo of the WUAC**


	3. Are you confused yet?

**Lunar Boy**

Lunar screamed the entire trip from Clockwork's to Skulker's. Yes, putting Dan next to Lunar was a BIG mistake, Skulker decided.

When the kid finally stopped screaming, our mechanical villain sighed. "Stupid kid."

"Hey! Don't call mini me stupid!" (lol! It never gets old!) Dan yelled from inside the welted shut thermos.

"**Do. You. Ever. Shut. Up!?!?"** Skulker shouted, unknowingly mimicking Clockwork in the previous story.

"Wow, Clockys back already?" Dan asked.

This confused Skulker, so he gave up. He set the cage down in an empty room and left again.

Lunar Boy sat still, trying to regain his breath.

"If you were a half ghost, that'd be one heck-of-a ghostly wail." Dan commented.

Lunar rolled his eyes, but then smiled. "Hey, Dan, who is that, anyway?" he wanted to know.

"That would be Skulker, the Ghost Zone's biggest boaster about Hunting. He claims to be the greatest hunter. Yeah, right. I overheard Ember complaining that he couldn't even find the TV remote." Dan informed, not really caring.

Lunar sighed. "Yeah, screaming was a good cover-up. He didn't even notice that I stool his keys!" He laughed, twirling them on his index finger.

"I would tell on you, but I let it slid because that would be telling on myself." Dan replied. "Now, go make a run for it!"

Lunar rolled his eyes at the thermos. He reached out and grabbed the small padlock and stuck the key into it. With a satisfying 'click', he pushed the cage door open and climbed out.

He tiptoed over to a nearby window, but all he saw was green. Now what?

* * *

**Clockwork's lair**

All was quite. Nothing was out of ordinary except the lack of the time master and a note on the floor of the main room.

"Hello? Father Time?"

A green glow illuminates from one of the many windows of ages as someone began to walk through it.

"I did it! I protected the saber-tooth's babies! You were right, that job was fun! Father?"

A little girl stepped out of the strange portal, her long hair tied in a ponytail. She looked around, frowning.

"FATHER!?!?" she yelled, finally.

The girl grimaced. "Well, I'm going to bed." She informed the air. The girl yawned, walking to the back of the room filled with floating clocks. In the back was a small bedroom, all white. The girl flopped down on the bed and yawned again.

* * *

**The Ghost Zone: Specter Speeder**

"Danny, I'm sure Clockwork will be able to straiten this out. Calm down, you're scaring the kids!" Sam chided.

Danny didn't pay attention. Clockwork's lair was just ahead. He flew the large vehicle straight into the castle.

"CLOCKWORK!" Danny yelled, jumping out.

"Ow! You're killing brain cells!" both Tuckers groaned, holding their ears.

Sam and Lavender hopped out, looking around. Lavender spotted the note on the floor.

"Aye, Big D, lookith!" Lavender pointed at the small paper.

Danny and Sam gave Lavender a strange look while both Tucks laughed.

Danny picked up the note. All present saw Danny's face turn white.

_Clockwork's not here, puny whelp. I have your little self. Give yourself to me so I can kill you. If you don't I'll kill little you. How you want to end yourself is up to you._

_-The New master of Time_

**"Oi! INTRUDERS! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!"** a voice yelled at them.

They had no idea who it was, but they took the warning. Danny and both Sam's jumped into the Speeder. Danny's floored it and they sped off, out of the castle.

The little girl came running out from the shadows. "Danny?"

* * *

**Beh. Hi-ya peoples! Mom thinks I'm doing homework! HEHEHE!**

**Pilo of the WUAC**


	4. His plan failed Waste of Time, really

"Who do you think that was?" Game Boy asked his older self.

"Dunno, dun care." Replied Tucker somewhat lazily.

Sam and Lavender, however, where looking at Danny sadly.

"Danny, what are going to do?" Lavender asked quietly.

Sam looked at her younger self and made a motion that said 'join the Tuckers'

Lavender huffed, but nodded. "So, was it someone we might know?"

"No way!"

"Could be."

As the three continued their musings, Sam scooted closer to her boyfriend.

"Danny, are you going to be ok?" she asked, concern full in her voice.

Danny's eyes were dull and cold. "No. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. If I go to the new time master, I die. If I don't, I die. What am I supposed to do? There is no way out…" he mumbled.

Sam grabbed one of his hands and held it tightly.

"Danny, we'll find away out. We always do. And truthfully, are you scared of a little thing called death?"

Danny had a shadow of a smile on his lips. "It's not that." He replied in a whisper.

"Then what is it?" Sam asked, curious.

Danny looked at her, his blue eyes bright and hopeful again. "I don't want to leave you."

Sam smiled as a tear escaped her eyes. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"OUH! So cute and yet disturbingly awkward!!!" Lavender yelled.

Sam and Danny laughed along with Tucker. Game Boy was vomiting out the window.

* * *

Lunar Boy slipped out the window, doing his best to keep quiet. He was relieved to know he could 'float' in this weird green-black place. 

He began to dog paddle through the air, trying to swim without water. He frowned when he realized he could do nothing but float.

"Great." He pouted. He looked at his options. Either he yelled for his captor to save him, or he drifted out into unknown space.

"SKULKY!!!!" he shouted as loud as he could.

"What are you doing?" Dan's muffled voice asked, stunned.

Skulker, however, had run over to the window, look at Lunar Boy with a puzzled look in his eyes.

"Help me!" Lunar begged, scared of floating away into nothing-ness. Skulker frowned, grabbing Lunar Boy's leg and pulling him back inside. When gravity took affect, Lunar Boy was hanging upside down.

Skulker snatched the keys away before tossing the brat back into his cage and welding the lock shut.

Without saying anything, he marched off again.

Lunar Boy sighed. "Well, that was a waste of time."

* * *

The little girl had looked everywhere in the castle for Father Time. She even checked all through time, but he was no where to be found. 

"Where is he?" she asked worriedly.

He gaze drifted over to a small staff that hung on the wall, hidden by floating clocks. A small plaque underneath read:

_To be used by my apprentice only when I am indisposed_

_Use it well_

She gingerly took the small staff, identical to Clockwork's but smaller. It's smooth metal surface felt cool to her touch. She smiled.

"I'll find you, father." she vowed

* * *

**Sorry for the slow and short update, I have just recently moved, but now more updates should come faster **

**Pilo**


End file.
